Perfect
by Ramseys Babe
Summary: LivvieJack...AlisonRafe...a perfect xmas sometime in the future


Livvie smiled and looked out the window "Jack! Alison, Rafe and the kids are here". 

"Coming" Jack called coming out of there 3 year old sons bedroom, carring the dark haired boy they had been blessed to have. 

"Merry Christmas" Alison called opening the door. 

"Alison!"Livvie said hugging her best friends a hug "Rafe, thanks for coming over'. 

"Where else would be on christmas eve...your our family Livvie" Alison smiled. 

"Hey what about us" Jack smiled sitting Kevin on the floor. 

"I meant you and Kev to" Alison smiled handing Rafe there blonde hair children Angel and Patrick and hugging Jack and Kevin. 

"Take your coats off and we`ll sit down for some snacks and slip in the movie" 

Every Christmas siece the two couples had been married they watched the grinch together on Christmas eve.   
~*~ 

By the time the end of the movie came on Kevin was fast asleep on the floor 2 year old Angel besides him, and Patrick was cuddled on Alison`s lap. 

"Another year goes by" Livvie said leaning her head on Jack`s shoulder "and things are still getting better". 

"I Agree" Alison smiled running her hand threw Patricks`s blonde hair. 

"Things really are perfect" Rafe smiled at his wife and children. 

"What time is it?" Jack asked. 

"10" Rafe answered. 

"Wow it`s that late already...Rafe i think we should get the kids home before it starts to snow". 

"Okay". 

"So soon" Jack asked bout part of him was happy because he wanted some alone time with his wife..probably Rafe also. 

"Yah..but we`ll see you tomorrow' Alison smiled, handing Rafe, patrick, she went over to get Angel. 

"Okay, i`ll call you tomorrow morning Ali" Livvie said. 

"Okay" Alison said slipping on her and Angels coats "Merry Xmas you guys". 

"Merry Xmas" Jack and Livvie called as they left "Bye".   
~*~ 

"Alison I got Angel and Patrick in bed" Rafe called walking into his and Alison`s bedroom "Alison? u here?". 

"I`m here" Rafe heard Alison say from there bathroom "Be out in a minute". 

"Ok" Rafe said laying down on there bed. 

"Rafe" Alison said softly coming out of the bathroom. 

"Yah" he asked not opening his eyes. 

"Merry Christmas". Rafe opened his eyes and saw his wife. Her long blonde hair was down from it`s bun and fell in soft curls. And she had on a see threw pink teddy. And she held a pink rose in her hand. 

"you look amazing" Rafe stammered. 

"thanks" Alison smiled walking towards him. She wrapped her amr saround his next and sat on his lap facing him "Now how about we wish each other a merry christmas". 

Rafe pulled Alison into a deep kiss "I love you Angel" he wish leaning back. 

"I love you more". 

"Impossible" Rafe said. 

"Prove it" Alison whispered unbuttoning Rafe shirt. 

"Oh i plan on it" Rafe smirked. 

~*~* 

"Livvie" Jack asked crawling into bed 

"Yah" she asked from the bathroom 

"When are you coming to bed". 

"Now" she answered. 

"Okay" he smiled. 

"Jack?" Livvie asked poking her head in from the bathroom. 

"Yah?" He asked. 

"Like my new nightgown?". Livvie stepped out in a short deep red teddy 

"Hell yah" Jack grinned. 

~*~ 

"That was wonderful" Rafe moaned "Alison..i swear it was the best i`ve ever had". 

"I agree" Alison panted snuggling closer to Rafe`s warm sweaty body. 

"No i mean it....it was....it was...beyond words" Rafe sighed remembreing how it felt being inside of Alison. Even after being married for a 2 years it felt magical. They didn`t get to make love as much because if the kids. 

"Rafe" Alison giggled. 

"What" Rafe laughed 'You know because of the kids, which i love beyond wods by the way, we don`t get to be alone much anymore". 

"Be alone or make love" Alison sighed running her hands threw her long blonde sweaty curls. 

"yes" Rafe answered. 

"Well Rafe" Alison said running her hand over Rafe`s chest "My mother or grandmother love having the kids......". 

"mmm..." Rafe moaned taking Alison`s hand away and placing his lips on her collar bone. 

"They`d take them whenever we wanted" Alison sighed. 

"mmm....." Rafe moaned agian moving his lips from Alison`s collar bone down to her chest. 

"Rafe!" Alison whispered his name. 

"Alison" Rafe moaned agianest Alison`s bare skin. 

Alison let her hand slip from Rafe`s white pillow down threw Rafe`s hair "I love you". 

"I love you to, Ali" Rafe whispered between kisses.   
~*~ 

"Jack!" Livvie exclaimed. 

"Oh Livvie" Jack said falling down to his pillows. 

"I love you" Livvie manged to whispered. 

"I love you to, Liv" Jack panted closing his eyes. 

"We...gotta.........do that more often" Livvie moaned kissing Jack`s neck. 

"Yah" Jack agreed. 

"We`ll make time" Livvie smiled "We should have always made time". 

"Merry Christmas Livvie" Jack whispered rolling over and pulling Livvie`s sweaty body in to his arms..he kissed her damp head. 

"Merry.." Livvie started "Christmas Jack" she finshed after a kiss. 

  
  



End file.
